


Think of it Like A Movie Role

by BamBrixBam



Series: Futuristic Four Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008), Disney - All Media Types, Futuristic Four, Meet the Robinsons (2007), Modern Four
Genre: Crossover, Fluff Bingo, Gen, Just fluff galore, MTR is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamBrixBam/pseuds/BamBrixBam
Summary: When Penny struggles with her homework, Hiro gives her an interesting suggestion.Years later, she returns his advice.





	Think of it Like A Movie Role

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested Penniro with 'You remembered that?' for Fluff Bingo!

Science had always been more of Hiro’s department, which was why Penny had asked to have him tutor her in the subject. She had been failing her class and it would’ve been easier to have her friend teach her instead of some random.

Except, Hiro’s explanations were confusing to her. He’d mention all these science terms and how’d they connect. Instead, all she had was a look of pure confusion. They were going nowhere for this and she was surely going to fail her next science test.

 

Hiro ran his hand through his hair and looked to be as if he was in deep thought. When his eyes suddenly lit up and he shouted out “That’s it!”, getting her attention.

 

“You know how you’re an actor?”

 

“Yeah.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“And as an actor, you have to memorise your lines.”

 

Penny nodded.

 

“How do you memorise all that?”

 

She couldn’t see how this related to anything, but decided to humour him. It could lead somewhere.

 

“I just go over my lines, highlight them if I have to. Pretty much as soon as I get on stage I remember I’m not me and play the role and then things come out from there.”

 

“Well, think of it like a movie role. Your textbook is the script and the film is about the life of Lucille Krunklehorn, where you play a young Lucille. The scene is the day you got your first microscope and you use it for the first time.” Hiro said, adding a dramatic flare to his tone.

 

Figuring out what he meant, Penny’s eyes lit up and she read through a section of her paragraph and then tried to do her best impression of her other friend’s grandmother.

 

Hiro applauded her when she memorised the text. “You did it!” He praised.

 

She was going to kill that science test.

 

* * *

**_Some Years Later_ **

 

Presentations had never been his thing. Inventing was more his thing, but actually going on stage and having to explain his invention?

 

Couldn’t someone else do it?

 

When Tadashi was here he had simply told him to breathe. But that was back then and when he was trying to get into SFIT.

Today, he was presenting his new invention at Robinson Industries. The company responsible for making the world a better place. He had to sell his product to the public. Show not only the public, but Cornelius Robinson what he could do.

 

“You look like you’re about to pass out.” A familiar voice said.

 

“Oh, you know? Stressing about my future.” He turned to face Penny.

 

She gave him a smile, but it fell when she saw him starting to pace and pull at his hair.

 

“What if I look like an idiot?! If this fails I’ll be kicked out and become a laughing stock!” He rambled.

 

“Hey.” Penny grabbed his wrists and brought his hands down. She gave him a calm look and instructed him to mimic her breathing. When he seemed to calm down, she continued to talk.

 

“Think of it like a movie role.”

 

He looked up at her in surprise. He had told her that years ago. “You remembered that?”

 

“Yeah. Because of you, I’ve managed to get good grades in science during school.” she smiled.

 

Hiro smiled back, but then became confused. “I fail to see how that’s relevant now.”

 

“Well, you’re about to go on stage and show off your super cool new invention. You know what your invention can do. The plans are like your script and the machine is like your costar and it’s your job to make you look good, while they make you look good.

You know what this machine can do and so work off that. Highlight their strengths by using your strengths.”

 

He knew she was messing around, but it did help him ease up and she was right. He had spent months working on this and perfecting it. Now, he just had to show the world why.

 

He could this and he had a certain someone who believed in him. He could do this.

 

Before taking the stage, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek as a thank you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request more on my tumblr: guardianofzing


End file.
